Mhina
“G'day, Mate.” —Mhina Mhina is a Male Lion/Hyena Hybrid that resides in the Outlands and a former member of Kucha's Clan. He is an honorary member of kion's Lion Guard. Appearance Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. His ears are pointed on the tips. A mask of dark fur rises from his muzzle. His ears are pointed on the tips. He has a Dark Gold lower forelegs, Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Mhina is a very proud and confident hybrid, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something.He's is also playful despite him being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. History Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Unknown Threat Mhina was briefly mentioned by Kucha when she is talking to Zakia. The Legend of the Pride lands The Manticore Hero From Old to New Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Mhina helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Mhina participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Mhina kisses Anga on the cheek before leaving towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Mhina and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mhina comes face to face with Nwabudike during the fighting and the two have a fierce contest with one another. Mhina Slashes Nwabudike on his left eye, Earning him a scar. He then flees the lair, with Mhina being unable to give pursuit. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. After the battle, Kion, Mhina and Kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. Protecting Mhina After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. (More Coming Soon) Cold Shoulder A Fragile Hope The Curse of the Lion Guard Family Father: Kambu Mother: Msichana Half Sister: Marali Brother: Patch Uncle: Zakia Aunt: Kucha 'Adoptive Mother: 'Hafsa 'Adoptive Father: 'Mlinzi 'Adoptive Sisters: 'Madoa and Jasiri Friends * Ni * Fanaka * Jasiri * Shauri * Kion * Bunga * Beshte * Fuli * Uchoraji * Ono * Mzaha * Furaha * Chama * Kingiza * Sarafu Trivia * He speaks with a strong Australian accent. * Mhina May unintentionally lead someone to fear a being, real or fictional, with his detailed descriptions. * He respects Simba and Nala. * He hates Kucha's behavior. * Before he was planned to be a Hyena/Lion Hybrid, he was actually originally going to be a Cheetah/Lion Hybrid. But i like him better as a Hyena/Lion Hybrid. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Outlanders Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy